Play house
by AzzyDarling
Summary: Middle eart is lost to the infection, and all the surviving elves are safe in Valinor. But since when have things ever really gone like you wanted them to, and how does 'happily ever after' work out for them? sequel to Play Dead
1. Give me Librium or give me meth

Pairrings: Haldir/Maedhros, Haldir/Echtelion

Warnings: Language, crack, smut. AU (very much so!)

Summary; Middle earth is lost to the infection, and all the surviving elves are safe in Valinor. But since when have things ever really gone like you wanted them to, and how does 'happily ever after' work out for them?

AN; Yeah well so we just weren't done with this craziness. This is the sequel to Play Dead, and we strongly suggest that you read that first, otherwise this will make even less sense than it does already.

* * *

Ecthelion had never attended this mockery of a feast if not Glorfindel had literally dragged him out of his house. He hated social gatherings, it made him uncomfortable. Actually to the point of where he sounded like an inbred moron and sweaty palms. Glorfindel 'really' didn't want to go alone, and so he gave in. He had not had the chance to meet Elwing's grandsons so it was slightly off to go to one of thems wedding. Glorfindel on the other hand argued that since he had once fucked one of her brothers, it couldn't be 'that' awkward. Ecthelion didn't even want to presume how that would make sense to Glorfindel, but then again Glorfindel had had his way with roughly anyone around, he supposed that he just couldn't see what the big deal was.

Ecthelion smiled and nodded at the elves he knew, gratefully he received a welcoming drink from Fingon, which he wish he had more time to sit and play chess with, like they had done in the halls. For a long while he just stood and cradled his drink out in the side of the festivity. He still had to get used to seeing Fëanor and his sons around, it seemed to be fairly drama less though, which surprised him. He noticed the dark-haired twins at Elrond's side; they were indeed the best that gene pool had to offer. Finally he decided to go get a drink more, and hopefully something stronger, he had a feeling he would need it. He was so focused on the bar that he walked straight into an elf on his way. "Sorry." He mumbled with a little smile. He looked up at the silver haired elf who smiled in return.

"It was my fault; I was trying to find the bar." Haldir said.

"Ah," Ecthelion's smile widened, "That is over here." He pointed to his left.

Haldir had been trying to keep a smile on his face. It wasn't that he was not happy for Elrohir, he really was, and it was just another reminder that he was alone. Not really alone, he had Maedhros, but this would never be them. Maedhros was never going to be allowed loose in Valinor, and Haldir would always go home alone.

He had finally had enough of the endless displays of happiness around him and decided that it was maybe time for a drink. Something stronger than water. With a twinge, he wondered if this was how it started for his mother. Just something to ease the pain and it spiraled out of her control. He tried to push that thought away as soon as it surfaced. He was not his mother, and he was not going to turn into an alcoholic whore just because he was having a bad day.

On his way to find the bar, he ran into an elf he had not seen before. The dark hair and hazel eyes made him think he should know who this elf was, but in his current state of self-pity, he wasn't going to spend the energy to figure it out. Besides, the stranger was going to show him to the bar.

He was unaware of Caranthir watching him. Maedhros brother had been keeping a close eye on him since he was returned from the halls. Caranthir would never admit it, but he was certain that Haldir was going to do something stupid to hurt Maedhros. Ecthelion just might be that stupid thing.

From the look on Haldir's face, it seemed that the silver hair archer had no idea who Ecthelion was, but Caranthir did. The poor geek was too precious to be trusted. No one could be that awkward and still get laid that much.

Maedhros found himself living for the moments when Haldir visited, the rest of the time he would just kill time. Sometimes he would write letters, or watch stupid game shows. He would pace his cell, just to pass time. His brothers did not come to see him; they did not have the heart to do so. Caranthir wrote him on a regular basis, telling him about what he was up to, what shit their parents pulled now that they were up to their old shenanigans, he wrote about Celegorm and Curufin, how they had taken up their lives as well. He wrote about the twins who were joined at the hip with Elrond's twins, and he wrote about Haldir.

Maedhros had read his letters over and over again, knowing what the twins had offered Haldir. Caranthir had been outraged, but Maedhros understood. It was easier for him to be without, because he was without everything. Haldir was out there living his life amongst all the other elves; he was forced to look at them living their life. It had been the same which had broken Fingon in the end. Love would only carry you that far, and to wait for someone you knew would never be at your side, never able to attend any family feasts, never able to just stay home and do nothing, or wake up in the same bed. These were the things that would wear your love thin. Maedhros knew this, but Haldir was stronger wasn't he?

He had paced like a caged tiger, growing increasingly frustrated, not being able to talk to anyone about it. Just re-playing old conversations in his head. Last time Haldir had visited he had been unsettled, worried. Maedhros had asked him if he was okay, and if everything was alright. Haldir had just smiled and flopped backwards in the bed, Maedhros had seated himself next to Haldir, watching him thinking to himself 'this is it' and he had recalled the words that Fingon had mumbled and broken his heart years back. He just sat there and waited for them, but Haldir said nothing, instead he just looked up at him and smiled, the smile never reached his eyes.

He had not dared to ask if he was happy, he didn't want the answer. He could read it in Haldir's eyes.

Pacing his cell, he got more and more aggravated. He knew that maybe he was not the problem, but he sure as shit weren't a part of the solution. Maybe, maybe he should just help Haldir to what Fingon took.

It took Maedhros a week to get a meeting with Mandos himself. He could tell that the Doomsman was puzzled and slightly amused, as Maedhros stepped through the door.

"Warden." Maedhros said flatly, walking over to the panorama windows where he could see the city of elves. Down there were all of those he loved, his family, Fingon, and Haldir, he wondered what they were doing for a moment.

"I am sure you didn't work so hard for an audience, just to appreciate the view." Mandos said, turning in his chair, offering Maedhros a cigarette.

Maedhros took the offered cigarette, his shackles clanging. "True," He just said, turning to watch the city again once he got his cigarette going. "I want you to withdraw Haldir's visitors permit."

"Whatever for?" Mandos frowned, staring at Maedhros like he lost his mind.

"You know why." Maedhros said with a tiny voice.

"Honestly no, I don't." Mandos shrugged studying Maedhros' profile. "I made sure that you had the private visitor's room, that you could have your shackles off and..."

"And thank you for that." Maedhros stated, flashing a little smile. "I should never have..." He sighed, "I shouldn't unload on you, man. It's just that I only had myself to talk to."

"You have unlimited written communication." Mandos answered. "Unlike Melkor."

"Thanks the for the comparison, that made me feel better, Warden." Maedhros sulked.

The Doomsman just nodded, and poured himself a drink, waiting for Maedhros to speak.

"I realize that I am asking you for a favor, and I have nothing to give in return." Maedhros sighed turning his head and looked at Mandos over his shoulder, "I'll do whatever you ask, as long as you promise me to never let Haldir set foot here again," He smiled bitterly, "at least not to see me."

Mandos seemed to think about it, "What would you suggest we told him?"

"Lie... tell the truth, I don't care. It's not like I have to deal with it." Maedhros said in a hard tone.

"That would mean that you had no visitors at all." Mandos said softly, almost with fatherly concern.

"I will just have to live with that, won't I?" Maedhros huffed bitterly. "So will you do it?"

"I will." Mandos said, "I still think it's a decision that you'll live to regret."

"Put it on the list I regret." Maedhros said turning to the window again. "I just never want to see him or talk to him again. I want all mail sent back, and all visits rejected."

"You got it." Mandos said, "I have one condition, and a request though."

"You always do." Maedhros sighed, "What is it? Does it require deadly force?"

"I want you to write Haldir yourself and explain it to him, you owe him that much." Mandos said.

"You know I can't write..." He bit off the long line of cursing that would have followed, and instead just raised his shackled wrists. "I learned how to kill and wank with left hand, never learned how to write again."

Mandos smiled, "You want to tell him in person?"

"No." Maedhros breathed and hung his head, "I just know you planned that you motherfucker."

"Maeglin has quite a nice freehand." Mandos said lighting himself another cigarette. "Maybe you could get him to write it for you."

"Are you shitting me?" Maedhros couldn't stop from letting out a haughty snort. "He is the single most annoying, OCD asshole I ever met."

"Never the less." Mandos said smiling, happy with himself, "He needs a friendly ear, he hasn't had a single visitor, ever. And I figured that with you going down the same path, you two might have something in common."

"Like arranging your pens for ten hours straight?" Maedhros huffed, but then nodded. "Alright, you got it. I will be Maeglin's new best buddy if you just hold Haldir off."

"Good." Mandos leaned back in chair, watching Maedhros. "And the request,"

"Eru... yes... what about it?" Maedhros turned around completely and looked at Mandos.

"Your friend Erestor is recovering down stairs, he has been asking for you." Mandos said, "I figured you could go have a chat with him, sadly he is in no condition to go here."

Maedhros let out a pained sound, "I can't do that... I fucking blew his brains out,"

"You blew your own brains out, and quite frankly you have liberated loads of elves and other creatures of their precious life... Don't see why you should be too good to go give a damaged brother some moral support." Mandos smiled as Maedhros' lips became a fine line of anger.

"Fine." Maedhros growled, "I'll go hear whatever he has to say." He walked away from the window and table, "Full escort I take it, people and dangling chains."

"Yup." Mandos nodded, "Gives the other elves a sense of justice, and keeps my brother off my back."

"Figures."

Maedhros could not remember that he had ever seen the library; he didn't even know that the Halls had one that he was allowed in. Maeglin was rearranging some of the books that some sloppy fool had apparently put back upside down. "Yo, Buddy!" Maedhros called, pouring himself some coffee, unwilling to admit it was nice to have coffee with someone. It had been a very long time since that had happened and honestly then even Maeglin was someone.

Maeglin looked at him; he had the same spooky black pools for eyes as his father had, completely un-readable. "Oh, yes - I forgot." He shuffled back to the table, re-arranging the paper and pen.

Maedhros closed his eyes and counted to ten, "Why the fuck can't you just leave shit be? Do you really have to move everything around?"

Maeglin raised a brow, "But it's a mess! So I just put it back to how it should be."

"Alright... Whatever rocks your boat Mags." Maedhros smiled, knowing that the whole name-calling drove Maeglin nuts.

"Letter." Maeglin said drily.

"Alright..." Maedhros licked his lips, "Dearest Haldir... or is that dumb? Should it be 'Beloved?'"

"Depends." Maeglin shrugged.

"Fuck," Maedhros growled pinching the bridge of his nose, just like his foster son would in a stressful situation.

"Let's go with beloved, you were lovers, right?" Maeglin said in a with a diplomatic smile, on his thin lips.

"Yeah." Maedhros whispered.

"So; Beloved Haldir." Maeglin said, quickly arranging the two extra pens on the side.

"Uhm... okay..." Maedhros gestured to Maeglin to start writing. "You should be happy, and I can tell that you aren't. So I am giving you your life back." He paused and licked his lips, "Good luck with it, Love Maddy."

Maeglin stared at Maedhros in disbelief, "No wonder you made such a terrible ruler."

"What?" Maedhros whined, "I never said I was any good at this whole poetry thing."

"Don't you mean this whole 'expressing yourself in general' thing?" Maeglin huffed.

"You don't get it man." Maedhros got off his chair and started to pace in front of the table where Maeglin sat. "If I tell him that I love him, he will feel worse than he is bound to when he reads it, and if I told him I didn't, I'd lie... I just don't know how to explain to him that I can see him wearing thin, and he deserves someone who can be there for him." He stopped and glared at Maeglin.

"There you have it." Maeglin said with a little sneaky smile. He held the letter up and read. "Beloved Haldir. - I can tell that you are unhappy; I can see you are wearing thin. You deserve someone who can be at your side, as it should be. So I am giving you your life back."

"That works." Maedhros nodded.

"Maybe add something about that you'll miss him?" Maeglin asked.

"No, that would be cruel."

"You must be joking..." Maeglin shook his head amused, "Like this letter isn't cruel to begin with?"

"Point taken." Maedhros sighed.

"So maybe add something like, 'I'll never forget the love we shared.'"

"Are you fucking crazy?" Maedhros laughed, "I'd never say something like that." He pushed off the table and started pacing again, "What about, 'I will remember us fondly'... nah fondly is too close to fondling..."

"You really, really suck at this..." Maeglin sighed.

"Fuck off psycho-caveboy, like I don't know that!" Maedhros roared in frustration, and quickened his pacing.

"Sticks and stones..."

"Eru give me strength..." Maedhros groaned... "Let's get this fucking letter over with so we can get back to discussing who of us is the biggest wack-job." He stopped and took a sip of his coffee. "What about, 'I'll never forget you'."

"Perfect." Maeglin said with a nod.

"Are you mocking me, or what?" Maedhros asked raising a suspicious brow.

"No, actually not. It -is- perfect." Maeglin said scratching his cheek, smearing some ink.

"Alright, and then just end it." Maedhros said sitting down again.

"Want to add a 'goodbye' or 'farewell'?" Maeglin asked softly.

"Maybe a 'farewell' would be in order... Yeah add that." Maedhros leaned back in his chair, "And then just add 'Love' and I'll add my name."

"Alright." Maeglin pushed the letter to Maedhros, the spider web like handwriting some of the prettiest he had ever seen, even when he had the use of his hand he didn't have a fine line like this. He took the pen and helplessly scribbled 'Maddy' in the bottom, which looked mostly like something a three year old would produce, and in start contrast to the masterly crafted letter.

"You know..." Maeglin said softly, "I could teach you to write with your left hand, if you want me to."

"Really?" Maedhros said, "Sure, I could use some improvement in that department." He smiled at Maeglin, "And I could teach you to swear in three different dialects of Quenyan and two in Sindarin."

"Deal." Maeglin said, folding the letter in perfectly angular folds.


	2. You can ring my beeell, ring my bell

It was Erestor's first day out of bed since he had found himself in the halls of waiting, and he was nervous. He paced in the small garden near his room all morning. Mandos had told him that Maedhros was coming to see him today. He really had no idea how to take that. Would the temperamental elf blame him for infecting him? He knew about that, and how Maedhros had sacrificed himself in the end. It made him sick thinking about it.

Lots of things made him feel sick or nervous anymore. He was sure that was part of the reason why he was still here, in the halls of waiting, not reborn in Valinor like so many others. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to be reborn. He really had screwed up the first time around, and he felt terrible about it. Even if he hadn't made such a mess of it at the end, he still felt bad about some of his behavior. Maedhros was right, he was pretty pathetic.

Erestor made his way back inside. Mandos told him to be ready by noon to go see Maedhros in the visitor's rooms. He wondered if he could back out now. Probably not. A suggestion by Mandos was pretty close to an order, and he had put if off for weeks now. Might as well get it over with, surely the Valar wouldn't let Maddy get too crazy if he was pissed off.

He walked down the long halls toward the prison section. The walls became less decorated and more drab the further he went. Tapestries and artwork was replaced by first posters in gaudy colors with obnoxious text and finally nothing. The bare stone and cinder block walls reeked of isolation and despair. He almost turned around several times and felt his feet start to drag the closer he got to his destination.

The door was solid and painted a dreadful lichen green that he knew was meant to be soothing or some shit, but it was far from it. It looked like what it was, an institution. Was this what Maedhros was living in? Was this what he saw every day? The thought made him feel worse. Not that it was his fault that Maddy was here, he knew that rationally, but it felt like it.

The door opened as he approached it. The guard was inside waiting for him. Maddy was seated at a rickety looking table, behind a large thick glass wall, hands shackled and his feet propped on the scared wood surface. He gave the nervous elf a smug grin.

"I know you aren't here for fun, it's the wrong room," Maddy smirked as Erestor shifted nervously. The door shutting behind him made him jump.

Erestor blushed. "There's another room. . . "He started to ask and realized he was being baited. "Right, well, anyway," He tried to start again.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole bite thing," He refused to look at the cocky red-haired elf at the table. "I really didn't have any idea," He shuffled his feet and fidgeted waiting for Maddy to speak. When he heard nothing he finally dared to peek out from under dark lashes at his companion and found the must puzzled look on Maedhros' face.

"Yeah well, it was worth it at the time," Maddy composed his face back into the leer. "You are damn good fuck, think you could get the 'family' room next time?"

Erestor paled, and then blushed. "I came here to thank you for not letting me turn into one of those horrible things, and you are thinking about sex?" He said stiffly. "Is that all you think about?"

"There is no point in blushing, it isn't like you're some innocent virgin," Maedhros rolled his eyes. "You've fucked more elves than I've ever even tried."

"That was the past, Maedhros," Erestor was getting angry. "It isn't like that anymore."

"Bull shit," Maddy insisted. You are going to get out of here and go jump on the first dick you find." He made a half gesture which would have been a shrug if he could for the restraints, "Don't lie to yourself."

"You know what," Erestor turned back to the door. "Fuck you." Of course it was locked, but it only took a moment for the guard on the other side to open it. Thankfully, or not, the room was monitored.

As the door swung shut behind him, he heard Maddy laughing.

Maedhros looked over his shoulder as the door behind him opened and two guards came through and unfastened his feet to let him get out of the chair. His smile was ever present on his lips, as he looked up at the guards disapproving glare he started to laugh again, "I can feel you judging me there Sir." The guard didn't answer even if Maedhros could tell he was bursting to yell at him, the guard's lips were a fine line of anger.

He pitched his voice to make fun of Erestor as he was guided down the corridors with hard hands, "Is sex all you think about?" He mocked, "Fuck yeah." He laughed in his own voice, "Who wouldn't in here?" He smiled at the most annoyed guard, "Believe you me, if you had been here in more than a year, all you'd think about was playing hide the salami."

The guards pushed Maedhros into his cell, and removed his restraints without making so much as a sigh; they were used to him goading them on to answer. And those who did, were fired before Maedhros had finished his second sentence. The door slammed shut with a heavy sound. "Assholes." Maedhros slammed his fist against the iron door. "Didn't your mama tell you it's rude to ignore people who are speaking to you?" - The guards just walked down to their break room, ignoring Maedhros' tirade. - "Fuck." Maedhros sighed resting his forehead against the door. At least he made sure that Erestor would never come back, no point in rekindling a friendship that was doomed, still it made him oddly melancholy.

Maeglin paced nervously in his small cell. It had been so long since he had a visitor, even an obnoxious one; he was not sure what he should do. Maedhros was truly appalling, kind of like his father. Fëanor had been lacking many of the finer social graces, and it seemed no one had bothered to teach his sons either.

He made sure the paper on his desk was straight; he checked that his pens were lines up just so; he checked that his books were sorted correctly, he paced some more. He really wasn't sure what had prompted him to offer to teach Maedhros to write with his left hand. He must be lonelier than he realized.

The millennia since his death and imprisonment had been long. He couldn't even remember the last time he had spoken out loud to anyone before Maedhros came to his door, asking him to write that awful letter to the red-head's foolish lover.

At least Maedhros had a lover to miss. Maeglin did not even have that. His hopeless passion for Idril was so long ago he no longer remembered why he had wanted her so badly. He wondered briefly what it was like to miss someone. He had no one to miss.

A knock at the door stopped him mid stride. Maedhros was there. In a flurry of activity, Maeglin tried one last time to make sure nothing was out of place. Not that it ever was. He knew were every single item was in his cell, it had been exactly as it was for millennia.

"Morning, Maggie," Maedhros sauntered in and flopped down in a graceless heap on Maeglin's small bed. "We gonna play school today?"

The dark haired elf felt anger rising in his chest. This insolent brat was invading his space and pissing him off before they had even begun. Lunging to his left, Maddy grabbed one of the pens from the desk and began tossing it into the air, trying to see if it would hit the ceiling.

"Kindly remove you shoes from my bed," Maeglin seethed. "There is no need for you to be there, there is a perfectly good chair at the desk." He tried hard to keep his temper in check; Mandos had made it clear this was going to be not only a privilege and a test. He wanted to see is Maeglin was capable of interacting with others like a rational elf.

Haldir really did not want to go to the market, his head hurt, and his stomach was rebelling in ways he didn't want to think about, but Orophin was hungry and wouldn't quit bitching about it until he went to get some food. If this was a hangover, he had no idea how anyone ever became a heavy drinker.

The day was too warm to be feeling this bad, and Haldir made his bleary way to through the stalls. He was becoming so annoyed with life in general that he didn't see the much taller elf standing in front of him before he walked right into his back.

Mortified, Haldir stumbled back and looked up to see the elf from the wedding last night. The handsome dark-haired elf looked a bit worse for the wear as well. The beautiful hair was tied in a careless knot at the back of his neck and sunglasses hid his eyes. Haldir stammered an apology and started to walk away, but the other just gave him a crooked grin and put his hand on his arm. "Good morning," He said awkwardly and blushed as he looked down. "I have to admit, I didn't catch your name last night, I'm Ecthelion."

Now what do you say to that? Haldir wondered. He had gotten shit faced with Ecthelion of the Fountain.

"Oh fuck me," came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Ecthelion blushed impossibly darker.

"I don't think so," Ecthelion looked slightly puzzled. "At least I would hope I would remember that." Haldir stood there with his mouth open in shock.

"Um," he searched for the right words. "Wow, uh." His brain had quit working.

"Maybe let's start again?" He offered, hoping to salvage the awkward moment. "I'm Haldir." He offered his hand.

"Oh! Right, of course!" Ecthelion tried to laugh off his faux pas. Haldir had not been making a suggestion or reminding him of anything. He desperately wished that Glorfindel was here right now. The brash blond would know what to say, even if it would be appalling. It couldn't be worse than what he had just done.

Moments later, he was reminded why you needed to be careful what you wished for as the elf in question came striding into view. "Ecthelion," he said loudly, slapping his friend on the back. Both Haldir and Ecthelion winced at the loud noise. "You look like shit, buddy," He said cheerfully. "You really tied one on last night." Glorfindel noticed Haldir standing there awkwardly. "Hey, Haldir" he said, smiling brightly. "What are you doing here? You look like something the cat dragged in." Glorfindel stopped and grinned.

"You dog," he slapped Ecthelion's back again, "Is THIS who had you all hot and bothered last night? Dude you humped my leg in your sleep over Maedhros boyfriend? That is all kinds of fucked up."

"Wow, look at the time," Haldir looked at an imaginary watch and started to back away from the two legends in front of him. "I need to get back to make breakfast for my brother; he is a little unwell today." He lied as he slipped back into the crowd. Awkward did not begin to describe that encounter.

Ecthelion frowned watching as Haldir fled the scene, "I can't believe you said that." He mumbled to Glorfindel, "Could you have been anymore vulgar?"

Glorfindel shrugged, "Sorry?"

Ecthelion sighed, "It will be nothing but short of a miracle of he ever even so much as smiles at me again." He lifted his sunglasses to glare at Glorfindel, "Thank you, you..." He stopped himself from the litany of curses that he wanted to say, and recalled his mother's advice, that if you didn't have anything nice to say, you shouldn't say anything. "I'm dying for some food, something with loads of salt." He said instead, turning from Glorfindel and started to walk down towards the other end of the market.

"You know Ellie." Glorfindel started as he hurried at the heels of his friend, "I have to give it to you though, you can't really stir a much bigger shitstorm than that, you know - buggering Maedhros' boyfriend." He grinned as he put his arm over Ecthelion's shoulders, pulling his annoyed friend close.

"I didn't bugger anyone." Ecthelion groaned.

"But you would like to, wouldn't you?" Glorfindel sing song in an annoyingly perky way, knowing he was right, he had seen it in Ecthelion's eyes as they had taken in the silver haired Marchwarden.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ecthelion argued weakly.

"Who do you think you are kidding?" Glorfindel roared with laughter.

"Just stop."

"Come on, admit it."

"No."

"Come on, come on, come on..."

"NO!"

"Liar - liar pants on fire." Glorfindel shook his head amused.

"Don't you have somewhere you gotta be?" Ecthelion sighed.

"Not really, no." Glorfindel grinned. "I am waiting for my best friend in the whole world to buy me breakfast."

Ecthelion rolled his eyes, but none the less continued towards a cafe by the harbor, "Just... Just don't do me anymore favors today, okay?"


	3. All the small things

Maedhros was squirming more in his chair than normal, it was not that he was bored, but his new tattoo was sore and it was bothered by the waistband of his pants. And eventually Maeglin was fed up with it, and put down his pen and just glared at Maedhros. "What?" He growled.

"What, what?" Maedhros asked back trying to look innocent.

"Could you at least pretend to be interested? You suggested this, you know." Maeglin said drily.

"It's not that." Maedhros smiled embarrassed, "It's... just..." He stood up and grabbed the hem of his pants.

"I don't think..." Maeglin hurried to argue.

Maedhros pulled down a little to show off the tattoo swollen and fresh under his hip bone. "I had it done yesterday."

Maeglin leaned in against his better judgment and stared at the tattoo, "Pain is temporary, pride is forever." He read, and then looked up at Maedhros with a serious expression, "You really mean that?"

"Sure do." Maedhros smiled boyish, and was about to pull the hem up again, when Maeglin held up his hand, "Wait, turn around."

Maedhros turned around as he was asked, and Maeglin stared at the tattoo across the small of Maedhros' back, 'Family above all else' it said, Maedhros looked over his shoulder at Maeglin that read his tattoos, "Yo, you want me to lose the shirt? I'm sure I have one that said 'Fingon has a huge slong' too." He grinned.

Maeglin sat back in his chair, and Maedhros sat down too studying his dark friend, "It's not true though, it doesn't say that he has a huge cock, because that would be lying and my tattoos never lie."

Maeglin laughed despite himself. "I could have lived happily without ever knowing that." He knew he should not be encouraging Maedhros' obnoxious behavior, but it was a funny thought.

"Oh please, you know you always wanted to know if Fingon was hung like horse." Maedhros smirked and pulled his shirt up higher, showing more of the artwork covering his body.

"Impressive, but not why we are here," Maeglin finally said stiffly. His suddenly cold tone made Maedhros look over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt back down. Maeglin was distinctly uncomfortable, and Maddy had a damn good idea why.

"Well, well, well, Darlin' Maggie," He slipped up behind his companion and ran his hand down the long pale neck. He thought Maeglin would jump out of his skin he moved so fast, and he really had not expected the blow to the center of his chest that nearly sent him sprawling. Maeglin was stronger than he had given him credit for.

"Do NOT touch me," Maeglin sounded almost panicked.

Maedhros threw himself back into his chair and laughed until his sides hurt. "Dude, you need to get laid." He continued to laugh as Maeglin turned every shade of red possible. "Chill out and sit down," Maddy finally almost caught his breath. "You have some serious private-space issues, don't you?"

"Excuse me," Maeglin was back to being stiff and formal. "I do not have 'issues'" he sneered. "You just have no respect for other people's boundaries."

"Some people just have too many boundaries." Maedhros insisted. Maeglin gave a grunt that may have been agreement. Not what Maedhros expected. "You are going to have to explain that." He told the elf sitting next to him. Maeglin tried to pretend that this conversation was not happening, and focused on his task of making out a worksheet for Maedhros to practice writing with his left hand.

"Cut it out,' Maedhros whined. "You can't ignore me forever, just tell me what you meant by that, and I will drop it, I swear."

Maeglin looked at him from out of the corner of his eye and seemed to think about it. "You are lying," he finally said very firmly. 'However, I was simply thinking that you never met my father if you think I have boundary issues." Maedhros waited. He knew when to just be quiet and let the silence work for him. Finally Maeglin fell for it and started to speak again. "I really have no idea what my mother saw in him. He was completely mad on the best days."

Maedhros killed whatever snappy comments that formed in his head, he could tell that Maeglin was struggling with the words, well not the words as much as the conversation and what it was turning into. "I have never met him." Maedhros said seriously, not even a hint of a smile. "Your mama on the other hand, she was…" He paused and read Maeglin's face again, he had been right, the other elf looked guarded - he was a mama's boy! - "Is…" He corrected himself, "She is a bad ass chick." He smiled softly and leaned back in his chair, holding up his arm stump, and pointed on a long gnarly scar on the underside of his arm, running along with the upper arm muscle. "This is her handy-work."

"You're lying." Maeglin said again, but didn't sound as convinced as he'd like.

"No." Maedhros said in all honesty, "Do you think I -like- to admit that my cousin tore up my sword arm?" He shrugged and eased his arm back in his lap. "That will teach me not to pour a bucket of cold water on her and her date." He grinned at the memory, "Caranthir, Fingon and Aegnor got away, I didn't... Well I had to jump down from the roof of the hen-house and everything… so… "

"She dated?" Maeglin blinked surprised.

"Of course she did." Maedhros said with a smile, "She was an extraordinary beauty, and a better swordsman than any of us. Even I could see that." He looked up into the lamp over their heads, "I think Caranthir had a crush on her once, or maybe it was Celegorm, don't remember anymore. But they got over it." His voice dropped to a sad mumble that Maeglin had a hard time hearing, "The law dictates that no elves of Valinor should..." He smiled an odd smile and spoke in a normal tone as his gaze returned to Maeglin, "It would have been some inbred retard offspring anyway..." He bit his lip realizing his mistake. "No offense." - In an attempt to take the bite out of that comment, he lifted his shirt again, and pointed at the left side of his chest, under a dragon's head, it said 'Anger cannot be dishonest' and then there was the sign for eternity and the name Fingon in a fine calligraphy, now almost ruined by scars. Maedhros let down his sweater again and even had the decency to blush slightly, "I can relate."

Maeglin just stared at Maedhros, "Does it still hurt?" he asked, not sure why he asked that.

"Not really," Maedhros said, "Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I had stayed at his side... And not gone with my father." A haunted expression crossed Maedhros' face, "I would have, you know - but my father insisted."

"It is not worth it to wonder what might have been." Maeglin said softly, "You will drive yourself mad."

Maedhros nodded. "I know."

"What..." Maeglin paused, and frowned, "What did your father do?"

"What do you mean?" Maedhros asked.

"You said he insisted, so I figured that you hesitated." Maeglin asked in a childish tone.

"Yeah," Maedhros ran his hand through his short unruly hair. "He slapped me and told me to grow the fuck up. And then he hauled me off to the ship, and I didn't protest as much as I should have." He took a deep breath, rubbing his neck nervously, "He was furious." When Maeglin didn't say anything, just listened - Maedhros continued in a near whisper, "I got in a fist-fight with him on the beach. I think my brothers might have saved my ass when they broke it up."

"You hit back?" Maeglin asked softly.

"Yeah," Maedhros nodded slightly, "That one time I did."

Maeglin made soft humming sound and he thought about the revelation. Even Maedhros had been unable to stand up to his father. Oddly, this gave him some comfort, he spent a lot of time wondering why he had been unable to stop his own father.

He considered telling Maedhros this, almost opened his mouth to say it when Maddy started speaking again.

"Your mom ever come by," Maedhros almost managed to sound casual, but something about the sideways glance made Maeglin suspicious. He continued to write. "Sometimes," he admitted. "Yours?" He thought this was what having a real conversation was like. He had kind of forgotten. In truth his mother rarely came by, it pained her to see her only child in shackles at a wobbly wooden table. He understood. Sort of.

"Any friends?" The sly sound in the red-heads voice was NOT his imagination.

"No," Maeglin was more reluctant to answer now. "And before you ask, no I do not see my father."

"I would never dream of asking that," Maedhros could barely contain his grin. "I was more curious if Idril ever stopped by. The conjugal suite is really something." Finally he got a reaction from the cold elf next to him.

Maeglin moved so fast, Maedhros was actually surprised. He shoved Maddy back so hard the chair tipped and both elves ended up sprawled on the floor. Maeglin's face was inches from Maedhros' now and the look of mad rage in the dark eyes made Maedhros wonder if he had made a mistake. This was the second time that day the dark haired elf had surprised him. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

"Yo, dude! Chill!" Maedhros got his left arm between them, and started to push. "No need to go bat fuck, I was just jackin' with ya!" IT was enough to get Maeglin to realize what he just done, and embarrassed, he scrambled to his feet. His pale cheeks burned red as he fumbled with his pens and paper on the table.

"I think we are done today." Maeglin said in a shaky voice.

Maedhros sat up and ran his hand through his hair again. "Just sit down, we still have an hour, I know I, for one, do not want to go back to that little cell any sooner than I have to."

"This was a mistake," Maeglin insisted. "I can give you the sheets and you can practice on your own. I will even make more if someone will bring them to you." He was refusing to look at Maedhros.

"No," Maedhros stood and placed his hand on the sheets Maeglin was trying so ineffectually to pick up. "We will sit here like civilized elves and have a lesson."

Maeglin looked up and caught Maddy's eye. "Are you mad? Civilized? Neither of us could be considered civilized by any stretch of the imagination."

This struck Maedhros as funny and he laughed so loudly the sound echoed around the library making Ecthelion look up from his books at the far end of the room. "You may have a point," he finally managed to get out between fits of giggles.

Maeglin just stood there, puzzled by his companion's behavior.

"You are mad," he finally said quietly. "Completely mad."

"Yup," Maddy agreed and picked up his chair from the floor and turned it around so he could rest his arms on the back. "That would sum it up. What is your excuse?"

"Excuse me?" Was Maeglin's response.

"Your excuse for being like that? I'm mad, what's your major malfunction?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Maeglin was back to being icy and in control. "You simply manage to push everyone's buttons. I doubt even the Valar could keep calm around you for long." He held the green eyes of Feanor's oldest son. "You could make anyone lose control."

Maedhros sat up straighter and grinned. "You think so?" he asked eagerly. "That's a damn good accomplishment."

"See!" Maeglin insisted. "That is what I am talking about, you are annoying, obnoxious, and rude, and then have the nerve to be proud of it."

"Hey," Maedhros tried to sound wounded. "Everyone needs a hobby, you can only wank so much without getting a hand cramp."

Maeglin gave up. "I thought living with my obsessive compulsive father was bad, I couldn't imagine being around you much more."

"Oh, so you come by it honestly." Maddy raised an eyebrow as if he was asking a question he really had wanted to know the answer to. "Here I thought you were just OCD because you were going nuts stuck in your little room."

"I am not OCD," Maeglin said firmly, then froze. He had just been trying to straighten the edges of the paper so they all lines up perfectly and the pens were all laid out in a perfectly straight row. "Damn it." He muttered.

"Damn it, Haldir," Orophin shouted as he tossed something onto the table. To Elladan it looked like a shirt, nothing to get worked up over. Haldir gave an uncharacteristic flinch as his brother stormed around the kitchen. "You can't even do laundry right, I need that shirt today, you fuck wit." In his haste, or anger, the younger brother knocked over a canister with sugar, spilling it across the counter.

"You pig," Orophin sneered. "Wash that shirt. I need it this afternoon." He grabbed something out of the cabinet and left the kitchen munching on it.

Haldir sighed and picked up the shirt from the table, "Looks like he may be in a bad mood today," he said neutral tone. "Maybe he has a job interview." A little spark of hope sounded.

"He is always in a bad mood, Haldir," Elladan sighed and moved around Haldir to try to help clean up the sugar. "I have never been over here when he wasn't pissed off about something, and that shirt isn't one you would were to an interview, it is something you wear to a bar."

"And a bar is the only place you will find him after noon. Everyone in town knows he's not worth the space he takes up and he treats you like a servant, or worse."

Haldir knew his friend was right, but he refused to admit it. Orophin had so issues, but they were legitimate. The younger brother frequently reminded him how he had failed him as a child, how he had allowed their Mother's lovers to hurt him. Haldir never pointed out that there were many times where it would have been worse, but Haldir let them hurt him instead. He would hide Orophin under a bed or in a closet until the sadistic bastards were done and gone. Orophin never remembered that.

Elladan had a lot more to say on the subject, but a knock at the kitchen door interrupted him. A messenger quickly handed him a sealed envelope before hurrying away. Haldir came out of the washroom, having started a load of laundry.

"Who was that?" he asked a puzzled looking Elladan.

"He didn't say, just left this for you," he handed the envelope to Haldir. The former marchwarden's name was clearly written on the outside in a fine flowing script.

"The seal is from the prison," Haldir felt a knot of dread in his stomach. "What could that mean?" He was obviously worried by the unexpected missive. "Maddy doesn't write with his left hand, so it isn't from him."

He still had not even opened the letter when a raging Orophin came storming into the room like a one man hurricane. "What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted as he violently stopped the washing machine. "I am trying to take a shower here!"

"You wanted the shirt washed, Orophin," Haldir reminded him, trying to stay calm.

"Moron, you have hands." Orophin stormed out of the room again, slamming the bathroom door and turning the water back on.

"Charming," was all Elladan could say.

"Leave it alone," Haldir warned, setting the letter on the counter to fetch the shirt from the now stopped machine. He really did not like washing clothes by hand now that he had a machine, but it looked like that was the only thing Orophin was going to accept.

Elladan pulled the shirt from Haldir's hands and handed the letter back to him. "Just open it and see what it is about." He demanded. "Forget about the shirt, it will still be there after you read the letter."

Haldir was almost as curious about the letter as he was afraid. "Sure. Right. Of course." He needed to hear his own voice. What if it was something bad? What if something had happened to Maedhros? What if it had nothing to do with that at all?

Carefully, Haldir broke the seal on the letter and peeled it open. Inside was a letter written in the most amazing hand. This was someone who had spent a lot of time perfecting their lettering. Even Erestor did not write this well, and he had the prettiest calligraphy Haldir had ever seen before today.

It was beautiful, and also completely unreadable. The letter had been written in a very old form of Quenyan, and Haldir had no idea what it said. The only thing he could read was the horrible scrawl at the bottom. That was Maedhros name, he was almost certain of it.

He held it out to Elladan. "Can you read this?" Elrond's son took the letter and looked at it carefully, then shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he finally admitted. "This is not something I ever studied."

Haldir looked crushed. He was now desperate to know what it said, not that he knew it was from Maddy. "I wish Erestor was here, he would be able to tell me what it said." Haldir said sadly. He really did miss his old friend, but there had been no word from him, though he had heard rumors that he had been released from the Halls of Waiting. "Could your father read it?" He asked hopefully.

"I am sure he could, but he is so busy with his new clinic, I wouldn't want to bother him." He seemed to think about the question for a moment. "I know!" Elladan crowed. "Take it to the librarian at the Halls. He is great with all the obscure stuff."

Haldir looked hopeful. "You think he would?"

Elladan gave a huge grin. "For you, I am sure of it."

Haldir had forgotten all about Orophin's shirt, he carefully folded the letter back and grabbed a jacket. "Let yourself out," He called back over his shoulder to Elladan.

Elladan actually laughed as Haldir trotted down the drive, heading toward the Halls of Waiting and the Library it now held. He almost wished he could be there to see it.

Absently, he tossed the shirt onto the table and let himself out het back door. Orophin could do his own damn laundry as far as he was concerned.


	4. Butterfly effect

Ecthelion missed the days when Maeglin would sort his books, it had been life on the goddamn gravy train compared to this. But now Maeglin seemed to spend all his time outside his cell with Maedhros, which was probably better for both of them. He couldn't help but to listen in to their conversations once in a while, after all he was stuck here alone with silent guards, and the inmates. Lately he had found himself studying Maedhros, trying to see what it was someone like Haldir saw in the crude elf. It was always the idiots who landed the best elves for some reason. He had to admit that Maedhros was worthy of song when he laughed and smiled, something he did all too rarely. It had gotten better now that he could poke fun at Maeglin, and to Ecthelion's surprise Maeglin didn't seem to mind too much. Maybe the poor dark-elf was just more lonely than anyone had thought, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that Mandos had not done this out of the goodness of his heart, something had to give.

Glorfindel was right; he should just forget everything about Haldir, no matter how attractive he might be. It was asking for trouble to move in on the Fëanorian's territory. He was not actually allowed to talk to either those two prisoners, but he had developed a strange sign language with Maeglin, that Maedhros seemed to have picked up on. Last month the redhead had come to him and asked him if he would write him out a tattoo. He had, priding himself in reading and writing any dialect of Sindarin and Quenya there was. And maybe Fin was right again; maybe he really did need a healthier hobby. So he had spent a day writing up 'Pain is temporary - pride is forever' in the Fëanorian style tengwar. Underneath he had written in simplified Quenya, 'like that?' because he knew there was no rule about not writing to either prisoner. Maedhros had been happy about it, and winked as he had left with his note for the tattooist. Ecthelion really didn't want to like him it was just hard not to. He hated to admit that he could see why he could have the goddamn pick of the litter no matter what, wives would leave their families and men would lie down at his feet. It was that goddamn smile; it just made even the most hardened elf's insides into a fluttering bunch of butterflies.

Fucking Fëanorians.

~*~

"Excuse me?" Haldir called as he reached the empty front desk at the library, holding his letter crammed in his hand. "Hello?"

Ecthelion turned around the corner to the desk, his arms full of books, at first he was more than surprised to see Haldir standing there; he had just never pegged him for a reader. "Haldir?" He said with a little perplexed smile.

"Oh. Hi." Haldir braced himself, "I was looking for the Librarian, so eh."

"You're looking at him." Ecthelion said, putting the books down on the desk, "It's the hair ain't it? I mean it doesn't scream librarian, does it? I have been thinking of having something done, but I just never find the time." He laughed a little nervously, "I could of course pull the braid up as a bun, but then I'd need glasses and a skirt, which is sorta a bad idea... Remember those ridiculous braids everyone did back in the days?" He looked at Haldir from the corner of his eye, "You did those didn't you? Of course you did, who am I kidding! Celeborn was always a sucker for weird ass hair. I'm talking too much aren't I? Oh my... Sorry... It's just that... so uhm..." Ecthelion blushed to the roots, "What can I do for you?"

"I'll just come back another day." Haldir sucked in his breath and turned to leave.

"No really." Ecthelion called after him, "I'm sorry."

Haldir fumed inside, so that was what Elladan had found so damn funny! That little fucker had been well aware who the Librarian was. "I was told that the Librarian could read this." He held up the letter. "But I'm not sure that..."

"Knight of the fountain, guardian of the inner gates, reader of books and helper of damsels in distress... That would be me... But of course you aren't exactly a damsel, but if you shoved some oranges under your shirt, you could look a little like a very ugly chick, or a very attractive elf with oranges under his shirt... I mean I will of course still take a look on your letter. You want to wait while I do it? I could get you some coffee, or maybe some water? Or maybe we could go have coffee somewhere else entirely... I... "Ecthelion took a deep breath, "I'm doing it again aren't I?" He wet his lips, "I meant it though."

Haldir rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but to laugh a little of the absurdity of it all, also he did look a little cute when he was all confused. "I would love some coffee while I wait." He just said walking back to Ecthelion, handing him the letter.

Ecthelion took the letter and placed it on his desk while he whisked off after two plastic cups of horrible vending machine coffee, he handed one to Haldir. Sitting down he carefully opened the letter and stared at it, he looked up at Haldir who sat squirming on his chair, waiting. Ecthelion sighed sadly, why did this shit always land on his lap? "It is a very old form of Quenya, the type that the elves took with them to middle earth when they came across the ice." He looked at Haldir's worried face, "I'm sorry Haldir, I really am. But I remember when they wrote this letter." He admitted.

"They? Who they?"

"Maddy and Maeglin." Ecthelion almost whispered, "They sat right over there, Maddy dictated and Maeglin wrote it." He looked over in the direction of the table where they would sit every Tuesday, "They come here once a week, I suppose they need a break from stuff too, and what better way to do it than to learn something, not that they actually borrow any books, they mostly just yell at each other and..."

"The letter! What does the letter say?" Haldir slammed his hand down in the table so Ecthelion flinched and the cups hopped, threatening to fall.

"Are you sure you want me to read it?" Ecthelion said with a concerned manner.

"Yes." Haldir almost whispered, not noticing he was gripping the edges of the chair.

"Are you sure that you don't just want me to write you a translation that you can read yourself, because it is rather personal, I am really not sure I am comfor-"

"JUST READ THE MOTHERFUCKING LETTER!"

"All right." Ecthelion said softly "Beloved Haldir. - I can tell that you are unhappy; I can see you are wearing thin. You deserve someone who can be at your side, as it should be. So I am giving you your life back." He paused, "I'll never forget you, love Maddy." He didn't need to look at Haldir to know how upset the other elf was; Ecthelion just neatly folded the letter up again and pushed it across the table to Haldir. "For what it's worth, I'm really sorry." He mumbled.

Haldir didn't know what to say. "A dear John letter?" He said in a small voice. "Really?" Ecthelion awkwardly pushed the letter a little closer to Haldir and it tipped precariously on the edge of the desk before fluttering to the ground.

"The bastard," Haldir hissed and blinked hard, trying not to cry. "Surely I deserved better than that." He was starting to get mad. "He couldn't even tell me to my face, he has Maeglin write me a letter in a language I can't even read!" he stopped for a second. "Maeglin? The Maeglin?" He looked at the nervously fidgeting Ecthelion, who just nodded, looking at the piles of books on his desk top. The poor librarian was kind of wishing that Haldir had found someone else to read the letter now.

"I got dumped for the worst traitor our kind has ever known!" Haldir was incensed. He felt the incontrollable urge to move and as he threw himself out of his chair, his arm knocked one of the stacks of books off the desk top. Before he could apologize, Ecthelion was kneeling on the floor picking up the scattered tomes.

"I don't think it is like that," Ecthelion tried to calm Haldir. "They mostly argue when they are here."

"Exactly!" the blond elf said loudly. "That is how it started. We argued, we called each other names, had a couple fist fights and finally had sex." Ecthelion dropped the stack of books as he tried to place them back on the desk. At the mention of sex, he lost all his coordination. He had been trying really had to not imagine Haldir and Maedhros together, but now he had a clear mental image and knew that he would need to get back behind the desk quickly.

Haldir was not really paying attention to the dark haired elf on the floor; he was too wrapped up in his own head. "That must be what I did wrong!" He turned around and saw Ecthelion trying to get back in his chair without ever standing up.

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked his mortified companion. Ecthelion froze halfway to his seat. He was even more grateful that his back was to Haldir because he was sure his face was as red as a whore's rouge.

"Nothing," he mumbled and tried to settle himself in the chair and scoot it back under the desk without Haldir noticing his rather prominent condition. He was going to blame Glorfindel for this. His raunchy friend was the one always talking about sex, making Ecthelion think about things he really wished he wouldn't.

Puzzled Haldir just stood there stupidly. Ecthelion was more than a little strange. The librarian was really about as socially inept as an elf could be. He couldn't figure it out though, how did Ecthelion ever manage to lead his house without being able to hold a normal conversation.

Ecthelion cleared his throat nervously when Haldir didn't quit staring. "More coffee?" He finally offered.

"No," Haldir snapped, I do not want any more fucking coffee!" Ecthelion was really completely clueless but the hurt look on the other's face gave him a pang of guilt.

Embarrassed by his outburst, Haldir fled the library.

~*~

The sun felt good on his face, as Erestor walked down the street toward Glorfindel's house. It had not been hard to find, everyone knew where the gregarious elf lived. It was a neat, not overly large house, set away from the street and its neighbors. Erestor liked it immediately.

Smiling to himself, Erestor looked at the flowers planted in patches around the yard, near the path, around the amazing water fountain, against the house. It was well taken care of and happy. He felt like life this time was going to be so much better. It was going to be right.

He knocked on the front door and waited patiently for Glorfindel to get out of bed to answer. He knew the blond elf was not one for getting up early in the morning. He would have waited until noon to come here, but he had been out of the halls for several hours already and really did not want to wait to see Glorfindel again.

A grumble, a thump, and the rattle of the door handle announced his host's arrival. He put on his best smile as the sleepy blond elf opened the door.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel squinted against the too bright sun. "When did they let you out?" He asked casually.

Erestor was kind of confused. In his head it had been a happy reunion, Glorfindel would be over joyed that he was well and back, this almost careless attitude turned everything upside down. Glorfindel stepped aside slightly to let his old lover into the house.

"How have you been?" he asked, with nothing else to say, as he looked around the house. The colors were from Glorfindel's house in Gondolin, though some items he did not recognize. It was well kept, which surprised Erestor. The only things Glorfindel had ever taken much care of was his porn collection and his clothes. This house was clean and orderly.

"You found someone to pick up after you?" He didn't want it to sound insulting that he thought Glorfindel was not capable of cleaning, he just knew it for a fact.

"Sort of," Glorfindel said in a very non-committal manner he came up behind the smaller elf. "But no one is here now," he purred as he rubbed himself against Erestor's back. He was already hard and insisted on rubbing it along the cleft in the dark haired elf's buttocks.

Annoyed, Erestor froze. This was not how he had planned it. They would kiss maybe, but no more, then talk, tell each other all about what had been happening to them since they had seen each other last, not just jump right into bed. He wanted to tell Glorfindel to stop, but he realized where he had gone off track. His plan was in his head alone, Glorfindel had no idea what he wanted and would assume it would be like it was before. Of course he would. It had always been like that.

Erestor was starting to wonder if he had made a mistake; but he was having trouble thinking clearly as Glorfindel had managed to get his hands under his layers of clothing and was currently rubbing those warm rough hands all over chest and kissing his neck.

OK, so just this once. Then he would tell him how it was really going to be. Damn, but he had missed this. He turned in Glorfindel's arms and caught the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. It was just as wonderful as he remembered.

Glorfindel always knew just where to touch him to get the best reaction and pretty soon he was a writhing mewling mess on the giant bed the large elf always preferred. He had no shame, they had done this so many times before. Happily, Glorfindel flipped onto his back and announced, "I'm not doing all the work here, get your ass up here."

Grinning, Erestor crawled up the long muscled body he loved so much. Every scar, every dimple, every hair. Everything was just as it had been back in Imladris. This was HIS Glorfindel. Kissing every spot he could reach, he finally settled back, sitting on Glorfindel's hips, making his lover squirm. He pinched a coral nipple with his left hand while he licked the three fingers of his right hand until they dripped.

"Oh, baby," Glorfindel groaned. "Just like that, but turn around, I want to see you,"

Erestor complied and straddled Glorfindel the opposite direction. He felt the warm rough fingers touching him surprisingly gently, holding him open while he put the first finger into his own tight hole. Glorfindel twitched and moaned and the sight, and Erestor found himself at the perfect angle to give the twitching red erection into his mouth. For a moment he worried that he would choke, but he was still able to take just as much in his mouth as before. He was enjoying himself, but focused on the flesh in his mouth, he must have forgotten the show Glorfindel had wanted because he felt the warrior's fingers finishing the job he had started and abandoned.

It wasn't long until Erestor had to pull away from both ends. "Too soon," he insisted. And Glorfindel agreed. "Top or bottom," he was slowly stroking himself. "Doesn't matter to me, just get on it, babe."

Erestor sighed inside, his lover had not learned any couth.

It didn't matter, he wasn't going to back out not just because he didn't like how the blond asked for it. He settled himself back on Glorfindel's hips and slowly moved around until he was in the right place to slowly slide down onto the biggest dick he had ever seen.

As soon as he was sitting all the way down on his lovers hips again with Glorfindel moaning and bucking under him did Maedhros words come back to him. That son of a bitch. He had done just what the cocky Feanorian had said, jumped on the first big dick he found.

Well, at least it is an impressive one, he thought to himself as he began to move, letting Glorfindel have room to thrust up into him.

Neither one was destined to last long that morning and before the mail even came to door, the pair of elves in the bed were drifting back into sated sleep.


	5. Was it something I said?

Ecthelion had stopped by the tavern on his way home, he was usually not really the chattiest or most social elf, mostly he just hid behind Glorfindel and let his old friend talk for him. He kicked a rock down the street as he walked in the dark empty street on his way from the tavern. He loved Fin, he truly did. He was his best friend, and most trusted confidant. Sometimes, just sometimes he wasn't sure if he should feel slightly offended that Glorfindel never made a pass at him, after all he had no qualms fucking every other elf, no matter how unappealing they were. As Glorfindel would say 'unattractive elves gives the best head, they have to excel in something, right?' - And Ecthelion had had a fair number of lovers, not too many and not too few. But none ever stayed, it always fizzed out after the second date, or when he had to get to know them, because truth was that he was 'really' bad at playing that game. Fucking was one thing, conversation was another. He was a soldier first and foremost because his father had dictated it so, and soldiers don't need elegance and skills, they need to learn how to not die, and preferably kill whoever is trying to kill them. It was not really all that complicated, when you thought about it, orcs could do it just fine.

He couldn't have handled that letter and Haldir any worse, could he? "Coffee..." He muttered, "You're an idiot!" he emptied his wine bottle, and even if he wanted to toss it in drunken frustration, he neatly set it down by the side of the street. "If he never talks to you again, you fucking deserve it, you moron!" He scolded himself out loud.

He slammed the door after him and went straight to the kitchen and broke open a new bottle of wine. The more he drank, the more he felt like the world's biggest idiot. Not alone had he made a rather blunt pass at Maedhros' boyfriend, no matter if Maddy had dumped Haldir, Ecthelion had listened and noticed the sad undertow Maedhros voice carried when he talked about the Marchwarden. He had not dumped Haldir because he had tired of him, but because of some misguided respect for the other elf. Ecthelion groaned and slammed his forehead down into the kitchen table, straightening up and taking another sip of his new bottle. After all, he mused, what could you really ask from someone like Maedhros, he had been lovers with that frigid, stuck up, asswaffle Fingon for decades. And for the most of his entire existence he had been locked up, you had to be crazy to think that someone like that would have the slightest grace and insight.

Not that his was better, why the fuck had he read that letter? He should have refused! How could he look Maedhros in the eyes now? Knowing he had been sitting there in the library and asking his newly dumped boyfriend out. How cheap was that? "Classy Elly, classy..." He slurred angrily. Thing was that he thought that Haldir just had that 'something' about him, he was different than the others, maybe he saw the same that Maedhros had seen? He didn't know, all he knew was that he was reduced to a drooling retard whenever the silver haired elf was around. He accidentally knocked the bottle over, and instead of doing something he just sat and stared at the red liquid that dripped unto the floor. He gave up and went to bed.

The afternoon sun came in the kitchen window and set the red hair of the elf in front of him on fire. The coppery red hair and pale skin made Haldir feel a pang of sadness. The twins looked so much like Maddy, it was almost creepy. Well, if they were to cut their hair short, cover themselves in tattoos and have a permanent sneer.

The moment passed. It was once again only Amrod in front of him. Amras returned to the table with cups of tea and sat next to his brother. "Really, Haldir" Amras scolded. "You need to not let this get you down."

"We think you should give up on Maddy, he really never deserved you to begin with." Amrod continued. "You really need to go talk to Ecthelion,"

"We think he is a better match for you," Amrod confirmed.

Haldir stared at the twins in shock. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. "How can you say that?" He asked them. "Why would you want me to just give up on him that easily?"

"Obviously, it is not easy," Amrod said, refusing to look at Haldir. "But we also know Maedhros,"

"And he has a strange sense of honor, so if he said he didn't want you coming around; he doesn't want you coming around." Amras finished.

"We are sure he really meant what he said, that he had seen how unhappy you are." Amrod continued.

"And how would he know that?" Haldir demanded. "What have you been telling him? I wasn't unhappy," He insisted vehemently.

"We told him nothing," Amras insisted. "But you were unhappy, everyone saw it."

Frustrated, Haldir struggled to think of something to say that would make a difference in what the twins thought about his relationship with their older brother, but he couldn't come up with anything. It was true that he had been frustrated lately, even a little sad but he hadn't wanted to end the relationship.

The twins watched him with identical knowing looks on their faces. They knew it was true, Haldir had been unhappy.

Before Haldir could think of a suitable answer, Orophin came barging into the kitchen.

"There you are!" The younger brother began to rage.

"Looks like it time for us to leave," Amras announced. The twins had never tried to hide their disdain for Orophin.  
"Go talk to Ecthelion," Amrod insisted," Surely you could not have said anything so terrible that he would not forgive it."

Orophin turned his rage on the twins as they made their way out of the kitchen. "Get out of here you freaks!" He shouted. "All of you fucking Feanorians need to keep the fuck out of this house."

The continued to hurl abuse at the pair even after the door had shut behind them. Though it was easy to see the rude gesture Amrod threw over his shoulder at the still ranting Orophin.

Glorfindel's room was uncomfortably warm when Erestor woke up. He and Glorfindel had fallen asleep again and the sun had set some time while they dozed. The pair had hardly even left them room all day, and spoken even less. Erestor was a little disappointed by this, but knew they would eventually get around to it. Right now, they were just so happy to be together again.

The room really was stuffy; Erestor untangled himself from his lover's arms and nearly fell out of the bed. He was pushed almost to the edge of the mattress. Sighing he got out of bed and made his way across the cluttered floor to the windows. This room was at least as he expected, cluttered and frankly a mess. This was much more like Glorfindel, not the almost obsessively neat rooms in the rest of the house.

He found the window and shoved a stack of laundry aside to get to it. He heard Glorfindel shift on the bed behind him when the cool night air slipped into the room. Sift moon light also came in, illuminating the messy room and the two elves on the bed.

Two? Erestor froze. The reason he had been pushed so far to the edge of the bed was because another elf was taking up a large part of the mattress. And Glorfindel had rolled over and wrapped his arms around the intruder and fallen back asleep.

The noise that came out of his mouth surprised even Erestor. It was something between a shriek and a wordless squawk. Immediately, Glorfindel sat up and swore.

"Damn it, Erestor," he shouted. "Stop that!"

The dark haired stranger threw his arms around Glorfindel's waist and buried his face under the naked blond elf. He groaned pitifully. "Glorfindel, make it stop."

Stunned into silence, Erestor could only stand there a gape. Never had Glorfindel spoken to him in that tone before.

"Hey, Elly," Glorfindel said a bit more quietly. "You drunk?" He grinned as he stroked the tangled dark hair. It seemed that he had forgotten all about Erestor.

In a fury, Erestor began to search for his clothes. He had seen enough to put the pieces of the puzzle together. The clean house, the unexpected decorations, the familiar way the other elf crawled into Glorfindel's bed. Elly, was Glorfindel's lover.

"You bastard," Erestor shouted as he struggled into his tangled clothes. "You didn't think I needed to know about this?" He threw a random item off the floor at the blond elf, but it bounced off the back of the other instead.

A loud groan from his rival did nothing to cool his temper. "You thought it would be ok?" He threw another item, but Glorfindel easily caught it before it struck Ecthelion. "Obviously he has no problem with it. How many times have you done this to him, expect him to come home and find a stranger in his bed?"

Abruptly, Elly got up from the bed and lurched forward. At first, Erestor thought it was in reaction to his words and was momentarily startled into silence again. As the other elf rushed past him with a hand covering his mouth, obviously ill, Erestor realized who Elly was.

"Ecthelion?" He asked, almost sheepishly. "Your lover is Ecthelion?' Defeated, he finished getting dressed in silence. He knew he would never be able to compete with Ecthelion of the fountain.

Realizing that he may have just gotten out of a huge mistake, Glorfindel kept quiet. He had realized almost as soon as Erestor had showed up at his door this morning that the smaller elf had at some point decided that he wanted something more like a relationship than they had in the past. He knew he should have said something earlier, but really, no one fucked quite like Erestor.

"You should have told me," he hissed, much quieter this time. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

Glorfindel shrugged. He really didn't have an answer. Of course, they were not really talking about the same thing. Ecthelion was not his lover by any stretch of the imagination. That would almost be like sleeping with his own brother. The very thought made him shudder.

"Maybe you should leave," he finally managed to get out. He couldn't look up and seen the look on Erestor's face. He knew what it would be. It would be all big eyes, bright with unshed tears and that pouty lower lip quivering. He knew if he looked he would break down and tell him the truth, that Elly was not his lover, and then he would be stuck having to pretend to be in a relationship. Monogamy was more terrifying that a weepy Erestor.

Amras had broken off as they had left Haldirs, he had not really offered Amrod any explanation but his twin could tell from the goofy grin that someone had caught his brothers eye, so he had just sent Amras on his way and picked up what their mother had asked them to, and made his way home to Formenos. Amrod, Amras had as the only ones stayed behind with their parents, the others had rekindled relationships or moved as far away from Formenos as Valinor would let them. Amrod reckoned they needed to distance themselves from the guilt they all felt, not for the kinslaying as most would think, but mostly for letting Maedhros sacrificing himself for them. Amrod knew that Fëanor was torn up about it, even if he didn't show it, but since when had he ever talked feelings? To most Fëanorians love was action, not contemplation.

Coming home he dropped the stuff he had gotten in the kitchen for the maid to deal with, and walked over to the fridge to get something to drink. "my lord." The maid said with a tiny smile, "I'm glad you are here."

Amrod took a glass and poured himself some milk, "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Your mother.. she.." The maid stopped talking and busied herself with the bags that Amrod had dropped off.

"- Is pissy drunk?" Amrod asked, not taking his eyes of the maid.

The maid nodded, "They had a fight, and I'm afraid that..."

"Yeah yeah.." Amrod drank the entire glass in one go and put it down by the sink. "Don't worry, I'll fix it." He left the kitchen in search of his mother. He found her bend over the record player swearing like a sailor because she couldn't get it to work. "Mother." Amrod chuckled and flipped the switch on the wall. "It's magic," he said dryly.

"Darling... my baby.." Nerdanel drawled, never taking her eyes off the record player.

"Come on mother, you should lay down."

"Like fuck!" Nerdanel swatted Amrod's helping hand off her shoulder. "I swear to the Valar, if that elf that calls himself your daddy don't.."

"Mother please." Amrod sighed, reaching for her again. "You already scared the maid."

"Oh." Nerdanel looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well she needs to grow thicker skin then."

Amrod ignored her and just guided her gently to the sofa. She sat down with a depressed sigh, pulling her youngest son with her. "What have you been doing today? And where is your brother?"

"Amras had a date or something." Amrod said leaning into his mothers arms.

"What's wrong?" Nerdanel asked softly.

"Nothing." Amrod lied, just enjoying that his mother was running her fingers through his hair, he knew that moments like this was rare and short when it came to his mother.

"I know you." Nerdanel said, "Is it because of your brother?"

"Yeah." Amrod mumbled blissful, it was just not the brother that she thought. "Went to see Haldir today."

"Did he have any news from Maitimo?" Nerdanel asked, her tone indifferent.

"Actually yes, and no.." Amrod pulled away from his mother, "I'm not sure I.. " He sighed, "Maddy dumped him, I know and you know, that it's probably because he is afraid to repeat another Fingon. And Haldir did look miserable and lonely.. I don't know.. So he told him to stay away for good."

"But he liked that Haldir type, didn't he?" Nerdanel asked confused.

"He did, and I'm sure he 'does'." Amrod sighed, "But I..." He almost told her that he had told Haldir to get on with it, to go talk to Ecthelion, but he didn't. "I wish he didn't have to be in there so we could be out here, if I could I would trade places with him in the blink of an eye."

"You would?" Nerdanel was surprised.

"I would." Amrod said

Maedhros sat shackled to the chair and waited to see what would come through the doors, he didn't know what he was hoping for, but it was sure as shit not his mother, drunk off her rocks. "Mother.." He groaned as she sailed towards her seat.

"Son." She lifted a swaying finger and pointed at him. "You.."

"I'm.." Maedhros sighed, "I'm what?"

"You are perhaps an even more selfish bastard than your father" She spat.

"Is that so?" Maedhros rose a curious eyebrow.

"Don't get smart with me, boy." Nerdanel said clipped. "Did you even stop to think about how this martyrdom of yours would affect your brothers?"

Maedhros just stared at her, "They are free, boo-fucking-hoo."

"Free, and feeling guilty. Even your father feels guilty." Nerdanel sneered, "And your youngest brothers made friends with this boyfriend of yours, and your latest stellar display of honor and pride, you placed them in a very uncomfortable place. Did you ever stop to think about that, did you?"

"Honestly mother.." Maedhros could feel the mother of all headaches knocking behind his eyes. "No I didn't think of that. I thought I did everyone a favor, including Haldir. - Besides." He paused and grit his teeth for the pain in his head, "They'll get over it, they all will. Stop trying to fucking guilt trip me, it won't work."

"Maddy.."

"No!" Maedhros yelled angrily, "Shut up! Why is it so hard for you all to just leave me the fuck alone?" The anger left his voice and he pulled the shackles with his good arm, making the shackles clang, "Please."

Nerdanel set off in a litany of curses and blame, Maedhros just stared at her and then looked over at the guard to his left, "I wanna go back to my cell." The guard nodded, and even if the elf was forbidden to speak Maedhros could see the pity in his eyes as he undid the shackles from the chair and helped him up.


End file.
